This invention relates to ornaments and, in particular, to ornaments having a centrally arranged tie element.
In the formation of ornaments and, in particular, bow-like ornaments, it is customary to form the ornaments from a plurality of elements each of which has a creased central region. The ornament elements of each ornament are abutted together so that the central creased regions are adjacent. An elongated tie element is then wrapped around the adjacent central regions to help hold the ornament elements together and complete the ornament.
In one form of ornament of this type, the tie element is part of a tie assembly which includes a further element which hides the tie element from view and provides a pleasing appearance for the central part of the ornament. This further element comprises a tubular or cylindrical member formed by bringing the ends of a strip of material into overlapping relationship.
The tie element is then affixed to the overlapping ends of the formed cylindrical member interiorly so that it extends beyond the edges of the cylinder. The tie element is attached to the cylinder by stapling or otherwise joining these elements together along the length of the overlapping ends. This serves to also simultaneously join the overlapping ends of the cylinder together.
In use, the aforesaid cylindrical member is placed with its overlapped ends and joined tie element situated against the front faces of the abutting central regions of the ornament elements. The tie ends are then brought to the back face of the ornament elements and joined or twisted together. The tie element and cylindrical member thus become secured to the ornament elements which also become secured together to form the ornament. In this completed form, the cylindrical member appears as an attractive loop providing a overall pleasing appearance to the central part of the ornament.
In forming the aforesaid cylindrical member, the ends of a strip of material are required to be brought into overlapping relationship. The tie element is then required to be joined interiorly to the overlapped ends. These procedures are time consuming and labor intensive. Any simplification of the procedures and/or the tie assembly would, therefore, be beneficial to the ornament manufacturer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved tie assembly and method of making same.